10 Cosas Que Odio De Ti
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen no termina de entender que no es el chico malo de la pelicula, hay que decirle las: 10 cosas que odio de ti. ONE-SHOT Ed/Be


**Disclaimer: **Twilight, sus personajes, escenarios e historia en general pertenecen a la gran Meyer y yo acá simplemente juego a las marionetas…

Esta cosa es de aquellas que solo se te ocurren escribir mientras estas desveladas y así paso :D y no viviría conmigo sino lo hacia aunque termine desvelando a otros, como sea … Disfrútenlo :)

**10 Cosas Que Odio de Ti**

Era sábado en la noche. Para nada un día especial, si no contabas que había sido especialmente aburrido claro. Y en el sofá de la sala de la casa de Charlie, Cómo no, Se encontraban Edward y Bella. Charlie había tenido un día pesado en la comisaria, por lo que se había ido a dormir temprano, y así habían quedado solos violando un par de reglas del encierro domiciliario de ella al ser pasadas ya de las once; pero se encontraban viendo una película con las luces apagadas. 10 Cosas que odio de Ti.

Edward suspiro por quinta vez en una hora, no porque fuera la décima quinta vez que vieran la película juntos en la semana, no, eso no tenia que ver. Tenia que ver más lo que significaba para él. Hace ya unos dos meses que habían vuelto y detenido el intento de suicidio de él, pero aun sentía culpa por todo lo que había pasado y Bella insistía en creer que no era justo.

En la pantalla pasaba su escena favorita de la película: la lectura del poema, las 10 cosas que odiaba de él; por lo que decidió ignorar a Edward escuchando cada palabra, memorizándola. Al acabar sus ojos habían quedado nublados a punto de estallar. Miró a Edward fijamente; su expresión lucía oscurecida y estaba segura de que sus pensamientos no eran del todo felices, no podía soportar que siguiera sintiéndose infeliz cuando lo único que ella había sentido en esos meses era un gozo inacabable por tenerlo cerca. Pensando así tomo una decisión.

Tomó el control del televisor del brazo del sofá y detuvo el DVD, se soltó a regañadientes del abrazo de Edward y giró su cuerpo para que quedaran de frente -o lo más que se podía en un sofá- y así, comenzó a recitar. Si eso ayudaba, ¿Por qué no intentar?

_- _Escúchame sin interrumpir, por favor… _Odio cómo me hablas y tú forma de conducir: _Edward Cullen, cada palabra que sale de tu boca me convierte en una neandertal incapaz de pensar y lo odio. Conduces como un demente y algún día lograras matarme, en serio lo harás- Edward la miraba confundido, uniendo cabos y aunque intentó interrumpirla la palma de la mano de Bella acabo en su boca a la vez que de ella salía una sonrisa tímida -. _ Odio tu corte de cabello y lo que llegué a sentir: _Odio que cualquier objeto cobrizo me recuerde a tu pelo y me haga suspirar y recordarte a ti, y lo que me haces sentir.

'_Odio tus espantosas botas y que me conozcas bien: _Bueno, espantoso no tienes nada, es una verdad casi universal, pero cada vez que noto una prenda nueva en ti recuerdo que tienes a Alice y me siento en familia; pero en serio, detesto que me conozcas mejor que yo misma, y de lo que nadie nunca lo hará – En este punto la mirada de Edward se había vuelto vacía como si sopesara cada palabra y no supiera que sentir aunque no había intentado quitar su mano-. _Te odio hasta vomitar, qué bien va a rimar: _Ni porque rimara seria capaz de decir o sentir algo así, tú eres la mejor medicina para cualquier desmayo y mareo, ¡Hasta para los míos!… _Odio...odio que sepas pensar y que me hagas reír: _Odio pensar que piensas en mí sin saberlo realmente porque, de veras, piensas demasiado. Y odio que cada gesto, palabra o acción que venga de ti saque sonrisas sinceras que crees no merecer, pero en realidad, solo tú logras, porque… porque esas sonrisas son tuyas.'

'O_dio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar: _Pero lo que más odio de sufrir por ti es que por dentro sé que lo hago sin razón, porque me amas; me amas y aunque sea increíble, sé que lo haces… _Odio tanto estar sola, que no hayas llamado aún: _Bueno, no tanto porque gracias a ti nunca tengo razones para sentirme sola y no tengo llamadas que esperar, pues siempre estas cerca ¡Así que este odio no es valido! – Al acabar cada frase soltaba una pequeña sonrisita ignorando las expresiones cambiantes de Edward y, claro sin quitar la mano de su boca_-… Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar y aunque estés tan loco, ni siquiera un poco lo he de intentar... _Porque si Edward Cullen, nunca seria capaz siquiera de intentar odiarte, porque todo lo que odio de ti, lo amo al doble. Te amo, a ti, a tus sobreprotección, tus naturalezas, tus problemas, porque estas algo loco, deberíamos ir a terapia de pareja o algo así, pero en fin amo… todo tú… Y ¿Por qué digo todo esto? Porque no quiero que nunca jamás vuelvas a sentirte culpable por el pasado, pues te perdone desde el instante en que te vi de nuevo'

Al acabar, despacio, alejó su mano de la boca de él, de su tacto helado que a punto estuvo de hacer que callara en varias ocasiones. Pero el caso es que no lo logro y, al contrario solo la hacía tener presente que estaba allí con ella, escuchando cada palabra, pasando por alto cada risilla y admirando cada sonrojo, siendo el ultimo, el que aun seguía presente; porque, por novedoso que fuese, Bella Swan sentía la cara tan caliente que estaba segura había caído en un sonrojo tal que no sabia si los tomates la envidiaban o viceversa. Pero lo preocupante era que Edward no había dicho ni una palabra.

Lo miró entre las cortinas que había creado con su cabello, y en él había una expresión de quien quiere pasar desapercibido cuando aguanta unas ganas enormes de reír. Pero al parecer perdió la batalla, porque en los segundos siguientes su risa de ángel imitaba mas bien a la de Emmett en sus mejores momentos y eso había logrado sustituir en ella el sonrojo por la más ridícula cara de confusión.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron cuando, desde arriba, se sintió un sonido leve de madera crujiendo; ella no pudo evitar tensarse, si Charlie despertaba… estaría en problemas. Daba gracias a quien-estuviese-allí-arriba que Edward se calmara, y aunque aquella sonrisa que tenía en el momento no ayudaba a que se concentrara mucho que digamos, al menos se había callado. Algo era algo.

Él se acercó más en el sofá –Aun sonriendo-, y la abrazó para luego dejar un beso en su frente: ya entonces Isabella se cuestionaba haberse perdido alguna parte de la historia o algo parecido, pero lo peor, y más confuso. fue que de un segundo a otro Edward ya no estaba a su lado y las luces se encendieron. Creyó haber escuchado un susurro de "_espérame_" mientras había quedado de piedra al ver a Charlie junto al interruptor. No había señal alguna de ese vampiro traidor y Charlie tenia cara de pocos amigos. Eso no eran buenas noticias.

OK, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, pero sabía que de una charla sobre "el respeto al sueño ajeno" no se libraría. Pero, mientras esta mencionada charla-regaño se llevaba a cabo, un vampiro peli-cobrizo, loco al conducir y sobreprotector se dirigía a buscar una sortija de matrimonio que no llevaba consigo ese día. Y mientras tanto otra vampira, algo más bajita y con el pelo negro y extraño, lo esperaba con una cajita de terciopelo en manos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, haciendo planes de boda en su cabeza. El mundo había hablado, revelando misterios: hace semanas un tal Eddie de una tal Forks había superado a medias lo sucedido meses antes; y este mismo sujeto dudaba ser amado como amaba, pero lo que mas fuerte gritaba el universo era que en ese momento este 'Eddie' se sentía el ser más dichoso del planeta. ¿Por qué? La chica se quedaría con él y si lo había creído falso antes, el ODIO que sentía ella por él le dio el ultimo empujón para atreverse a lo que no se había atrevido cuando hablaron de su conversión al volver de Volterra.

_Oh si, una pequeña pixie tendría boda, tardara lo que tardara, con cualquier problema que tuviera -como los traumas de la próxima novia incluidos-. Pero como que se llamaba Alice Brandon Cullen que tendría boda._

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**Aclaración: 1. E**_**sto esta ubicado en la vuelta de Volterra al segundo libro. 2. Edward no le pidió matrimonio a Bella la noche en que los Cullen votaron. 3. Tengo sueño. 4. Creo que eso es todo…**_

**Okaz, **_**les repito que estas son de las cosas que solo se te ocurren desvelada, pero tenia que subirla o no viviría en paz y bueno esta cosa no estaría como esta sin una personita que se apiado de mi y me dio un buen beteo esta es: Tan tan tan tan: **__**Lilith Rose Malfoy **__**Gracias Gracias Lilith!**_

_**Bibi**_

_**PD: Para tomatazos, halagos, amenazas de muerte, y un gran etc que alegrarían a esta autora desvelada… saben donde encontrarme **_

_****_l

l

l

V


End file.
